


Freshly Brewed

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning rush over, about time for Naruto's regular customer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freshly Brewed

**Author's Note:**

> No explanation really this idea just hit me and...yeah anyway enjoy!

“Oh look you’re late.”

“Oh look, this place is empty. As it always is.” Kakashi shot back as he adjusted his scarf.

“Nice one.” Naruto laughed. He leaned on the counter and watched as Kakashi pretended not to look him over. The shop was empty only because the last customer had left a good ten minutes before. The morning rush was gone with people off to school and work or wherever else.

Kakashi strolling in at this time when Naruto knew he was to be elsewhere a long time ago… well such things were fate weren’t they?

“Something sweet to wake you up?” Naruto purred. “A white chocolate mocha or a French vanilla or maybe a café latte? Because I’m fairly certain you’re running very late and that school had to have started at least…” Naruto glanced at the clock. “Twenty or so minutes ago. My are we playing dangerous this morning.” He flashed a grin. “And it is only Monday sensei.”

“You graduated a long time ago.” Kakashi said dryly and Naruto allowed himself a grin.

“Don’t be so short.” Naruto wheedled. “You know you’re just going to laze away in the corner sketching and drawing things that pass you by instead of going to school like you should be doing.”

“At this point they don’t need me.” Kakashi snorted and Naruto sighed. “And I left plenty for them to do and I went through a ton of emails last night. Only twenty were actually relevant.”

“Well you were always popular.” Naruto laughed softly.

“Uzumaki.” Kakashi’s gaze on him had him laughing.

“Naruto.” He corrected. “As you said I graduated a long time ago and you come here so often and we see each other so often that being formal makes no sense. Just say Naruto like you used to.” He flashed a grin. “After all the way you sigh it after I’ve made you-“

“Naruto!” Kakashi glanced to the door and Naruto burst out with a laugh.

“Is really hot.” He skipped ahead and fought away his laughter. “So what do you want?” He waited a beat before he tacked on. “Besides me.”

“Give me the strength.” Kakashi muttered and Naruto laughed. “Café mocha and… something you recommend.”

“The croissant it is then.” Naruto hummed as he rang up the purchases. “You’re staying right? The next train…” He glanced to the clock. “Well you are going to miss it if you don’t leave in the next five minutes.”

“I’m staying.” Kakashi confirmed. Their hands touched as Kakashi passed Naruto the money, Kakashi’s hand cool against his warm one. Naruto had barely slipped Kakashi his change before the man had slipped his notepad from his bag and flipped to a blank page.

“I’ll bring it to you when it’s ready.” Naruto muttered as Kakashi started to drift away mentally. He was slightly relieved not to have Kakashi’s focused gaze on him as he prepared the drink. This was still something that he could not do by instinct. He was fine in the shop alone but people watching like hawks?

Well most of the time he dealt with it just fine but Kakashi’s gaze was not just a look it was being touched and caressed all over and… not something that was really professional so Naruto liked it best when the man managed to direct his gaze elsewhere.

Kakashi was lost in his own world when Naruto made his way across to the man’s table. He lightly deposited the food and drink before he made his way to the store front to flip the sign from open to closed. It was around time for his break anyway.

He made his way back to Kakashi and slid into the opposite seat his red apron bunching up. Kakashi already had the croissant demolished by the time he got back and the scarf neatly in place blocking the majority of Kakashi’s face.

A moot point at this point of their relationship because Naruto had seen it before but it still amused Naruto to see Kakashi do such things. The man’s speed at eating. Whether it was a defence mechanism or something picked up while juggling more majors than normal people considered Naruto did not know.

He found it funny however.

“Look.” Kakashi breathed as he flipped the book around so Naruto could see it better.

“Cute.” Naruto breathed as he recognised the picture. Two fat cats curled around each other their tails intertwined. Ino’s darlings from what he could recall.

“Yeah.” Kakashi chuckled as he but down the cup. Naruto glanced at it and was not surprised to see it empty. “They look so sweet when they are sleeping.”

“They are angels when I play with them.” Naruto snorted. “You just reek of dog that is why they give you such a hard time.”

“It can’t be helped.” Kakashi shrugged. “So? How are you holding up?”

“Fine.” Naruto shrugged. “I’m just glad it is small it makes it easy to manage and I see most the same people every day but sometimes new people pop up from time to time. I hear they’ll be expanding this place though. What about you?”

“I didn’t hear about an expansion.” Kakashi frowned. “The kids love this place.”

“Yeah you wouldn’t have heard about it because Dad only started getting involved with the plans like yesterday.” Naruto laughed. “So? What is going on with you? Besides you being late of course.”

“Oh the usual.” Kakashi shrugged. “I keep the dangerous stuff from the students and hope they won’t murder me in my sleep but they’ve got a good grasp on things now and those who do need my help.” Kakashi shrugged. “They’ll be at the point they can take it.”

“Those poor kids.” Naruto sighed. “Working with you is torture even if you manage to break it down for the rest of us mere mortals.”

“Who graduated at the top of his year again?” Kakashi asked dryly.

“Sasuke.”

“I said your year. We both know Sasuke graduated early.”

“Yeah yeah.” Naruto flashed another grin. “Ignoring your work… back to mine. Another coffee?” His smile slipped as he saw the dark shadows under Kakashi’s eyes. He reached out to cup the other man’s face. “You look like you need it.”

“I do.” Kakashi relaxed into his hold. “But I need more than the coffee.”

“Snuggle time?” Naruto asked lightly.

“Snuggle time.” Kakashi sighed. “Can’t I just skip today and hang out with you?”

“I might not act like it but the old man scares me.” Naruto said dryly. “You know he’ll know where you are. And he’ll come for you if you don’t turn up. don’t do that to me. As much as I’d love having you around just sitting and drawing all day while chugging coffee like a senior on finals… go to work.”

“You sound so much like an adult.” Kakashi sighed.

“I am an adult.” Naruto laughed as he gave in and pressed a kiss to Kakashi’s forehead. “Don’t worry, Thursday is still date night.”


End file.
